Bajo el muérdago
by TamaraAkatsutsumi
Summary: -¿Han escuchado la leyenda del muérdago? / -La tontería más grande que he escuchado el día de hoy / -No es una tontería, Kaoru, solo que te hace falta alguien con quien estés bajo el muérdago para que lo confirmes/ Primer historia que subo, espero les sea de su agrado. (RESUBIDO)


¡Hola! Esta es mi primera historia (resubida) aquí en FanFiction. Me gustaría que dejaran reviews con comentarios contractivos o algo así. Sin más que decir, ¡A leer!

 **Nota: Las chicas tienen 16 años y los chicos 17. Por lo tanto, Ken y Kuriko tienen 13.**

* * *

Bajo el muérdago

Era navidad en Townsville. Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Brick, Boomer & Butch se encontraban en el Laboratorio con el profesor, la señorita Bellum, el alcalde, Kuriko, Ken & Poochie. Todos estaban hablando muy animadamente, a excepción de Ken, Kuriko y Poochie que estaban en el karaoke.

-¿Han escuchado la leyenda del muérdago? -Hablo una animada Miyako.

-¿Esa en donde dice que si una pareja se encuentra bajo un muérdago tienen que besarse? -Hablo Momoko con tono soñador.

-¡Si! -La rubia y la pelirroja dieron un suspiro y por los ojos de sus contrapartes se pudo ver un brillo travieso.

-La tontería más grande que he escuchado el día de hoy -Dijo Kaoru con tono desinteresado.

-No es tonto, Kaoru, solo que te hace falta alguien con quien estés bajo el muérdago para que lo confirmes -Respondió Brick al mismo tiempo que Boomer le daba un codazo a Butch. El azabache se sonrojó ante la acción de su hermano para luego dirigirle una "Mirada marca Butch"

-Si bueno, Brick, ¿me ayudarías con algo por acá? -Pregunto la menor de las Akatsutsumi.

-Claro -Respondió el pelirrojo en tono inocente.

-¡Momoko! ¿Ya leíste este artículo sobre el nuevo episodio de Galactic Man?-Ken señaló su celular y Momoko fue rápido hacía él, quedando a espaldas de Brick.

-¿En qué te ayudo? -Brick miraba inocentemente a Kuriko, quién al escucharlo señaló hacía arriba de él con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Hey! No dice nada sobre Galactic Man -Momoko miraba confundida a Ken, quién señalaba hacía arriba de ella.

Ambos pelirrojos al voltear se sonrojaron con lo que vieron... Un muérdago... Justo por encima de ambos... Todos en la habitación se les quedaron viendo. En especial ciertos azabaches y rubios que estaban muy sorprendidos.

Momoko miró a Brick, se acercó a él y depositó un beso en su mejilla. Cuando la pelirroja se iba a ir, él entró en acción. Tomó su brazo impidiendo que se fuera, luego la tomó de la cintura, y la besó.

Kaoru abrió los ojos como plato, Miyako ahogó un grito, Butch y Boomer sonreían mientras los demás hacían una cara de sorpresa.

Cuando se separaron, Momoko miro a sus amigas, luego a Brick y salió corriendo de ahí, dejando a unos chicos confundidos y a unas chicas preocupadas.

-Bien hecho, Brick –Kaoru caminó por donde la pelirroja había salido.

-¿Tan malo fue? –Preguntó Brick.

-Tal vez no, pero fue su primer beso –Miyako sonrió levemente y siguió a Kaoru.

-¡Socio! Creo que ya no te quiere ver –Boomer colocó su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo.

-Al menos la beso –Butch miró al rubio con burla.

-Hizo algo que tu no –Ken y Kuriko dijeron al unísono.

-Pero descuida rojito, a mí hermana le gustas, no creo que te deje de hablar por eso –Kuriko le guiñó el ojo a Brick.

-¿Le gusto a Momoko? –Brick se sonrojó al decir eso.

-Ay, hombres –Kuriko suspiro mientras negaba y luego lo miró -¿Acaso no has notado el brillo en sus ojos cuando está contigo o cuando te ve?

-El mismo brillo que tú tienes cuando estás con Ken -Opino la señorita Bellum.

-E-eso no es cierto –La menor de las Akatsutsumi se sonrojó y miró a Ken, el cual estaba más sonrojado que ella –Tu no te sonrojes y vamos afuera –Jaló al pequeño científico hacía el patio del laboratorio. Los demás adultos solo rieron.

-Bueno, iré a ver a Kaoru diiigo a ver que hacen Kuriko y Ken –Butch sonrió arrogante… como siempre.

-Pero si ellos se acaban de ir –Contestó el rubio con cierta inocencia, no captando que su hermano en realidad quería ir a ver a la azabache.

-Debo pedirle disculpas a Momoko –El pelirrojo miró el suelo.

-Lo más probable –Habló el profesor- Es que este en la cocina, ya sabes, comiendo dulces.

-Gracias profesor –Sonrió sinceramente- Y ustedes dos, idiotas –Miró a sus hermanos –No se salvan del muérdago –Les sonrió burlonamente, a lo que los otros dos solo lo miraron con los ojos entrecerrados.

El pelirrojo caminó hasta la cocina y se quedó fuera, escuchando lo que las chicas hablaban.

-Lo voy a golpear –Escuchó la voz de Kaoru.

-No Kaoru, déjalo así –Dijo Momoko.

-Pero te beso y tú querías que tu primer beso fuera especial –Insistió la azabache.

\- Lo sé, pero mira el lado bueno –Se asomó para poder verlas mejor. Y la vio… Ella, SU pelirroja, sonrojada. –El lado bueno es que fue con él.

-Que ridiculez –Kaoru rodó los ojos.

-Ya quisieras tú darle tu primer beso a Butch bajo un muérdago –La rubia, que se había mantenido al margen, habló haciendo que la más ruda de las tres se sonrojara levemente.

-¿A él? Vaya tontería, preferiría mil veces darle mi primer beso a alguien más.

Lo que Brick no sabía, era que sus hermanos estaban a lado de él. Y lo supo en el momento en el que Butch cruzo hasta la cocina.

-¿A si? ¿Y a quién? –Butch habló en tono serio.

-A cualquiera que no seas tú –Kaoru lo miraba directo a los ojos.

Butch se acercó peligrosamente a la chica. Sus rostros quedaban a pocos centímetros y los demás solo los veían (Sí, el pelirrojo y el rubio ahora estaban a lado de sus contrapartes). No se atrevían a interrumpir su "pelea" por más tonta que fuera.

-¿Por qué yo no? –Susurró Butch mirándola con desesperación y ternura… Una ternura que nadie creía que el chico pudiese poseer.

-Porque eres un mujeriego de primera. No lo tomarías en serio –Kaoru bajo la mirada, pero él la tomo de las mejillas haciendo que ella lo mirara de nuevo.

-Nunca he estado con ninguna chica –La miraba directamente a los ojos cuando pronunciaba algo –Pero todas se mueren por mí –dijo en tono de burla.

-Idiota –Kaoru rio levemente.

-Si te sirve de algo… Yo solo me muero por una –Sonrió coqueto mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecer.

-¿A si? –Kaoru lo miró confundida. Quería apartarse de él por si decía algún nombre que no fuera el suyo… Un momento, en realidad no le importaba si ese idiota decía o no su nombre, ¿verdad? -¿Y de quién es?

Boomer se subió a una mesa que estaba cerca de ellos y les puso un muérdago encima. Los pelirrojos y la rubia sonrieron entre divertidos y enternecidos por lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-De una tal Kaoru Matsubara –Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Y no entendía por qué lo hacía. Tal vez, solo tal vez, a ella le gustaba él. Pero no estaba segura. Butch rio suavemente sacándola de sus pensamientos – La conoces, ¿no?

-¿Te he dicho antes que eres un idiota? –Su voz salió como un susurro mientras que el chico señalaba hacia arriba de ellos. Ella volteo ya imaginándose que iba a encontrarse con un muérdago. Miró al chico que se acercaba lentamente hacía ella y después… todo se volvió como en cámara lenta.

Él estaba a punto de besarla, pero se detuvo. La miro con ternura y una pizca de seducción en los ojos y ella decidió acabar con el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre ambos…

-Esto fue tan lindo y cursi que creo que voy a llorar –Boomer fue el primero en romper esa escena de romanticismo.

-Gracias, socio, por arruinar nuestro primer beso –Butch le lanzó una mala mirada mientras que tomaba a Kaoru por los hombros para abrazarla.

-Quien diría que Butch Him podría llegar a ser así de romántico –Habló Brick con burla antes de sentir una mirada. Al voltear a su lado derecho, se encontró con una sonrojada Momoko que lo veía.

-Perdóname por ser tan idiota –Brick se rasco la cabeza un tanto nervioso.

-Perdóname tú a mí por haberme ido así –Bajo la mirada.

-Ven –La tomó de la mano y la llevo lejos de sus hermanos y amigas.

-¿Para qué me llevas lejos de ellos? –La pelirroja lo miraba con confusión y con algo de nerviosismo.

-Verás, Momoko… Cuando tú y Miyako dijeron eso de la leyenda del muérdago se me ocurrió que sería una buena oportunidad para… Ya sabes, besarte –Eso último lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero ella sí lo alcanzo a escuchar. Ambos pelirrojos estaban sonrojados, más Brick, su cara estaba más roja que su propia gorra.

-¿A si? ¿Y porque? –Preguntó una inocente Momoko.

Brick comenzaba a desesperarse por no saber cómo decirle lo que sentía.

-Verás… tú…a mí… -Su tono de voz cada vez se hacía más bajo –Tú me gustas.

-¿En verdad? –Los ojos de la pelirroja estaban abiertos como platos. Jamás creyó escuchar algo así de él. No creía que sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos.

-Si –Él miró hacia otro lado.

-Igual me gustas, Brick –Cuando dijo eso, él la miró esperando, bueno… Esperando que se riera y que le dijera que todo era un chiste o algo por el estilo.

-Llevamos conociéndonos desde hace más de 3 años y bueno, quería decirte si…

-¿Si? –Fue ahí cuando pudo comprobar lo que su cuñada, hmm, Kuriko, le había dicho. Sus orbes rosas estaban brillando.

-Hmm –La tomo de la mano – Momoko Akatsutsumi, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Sobró decir que la chica le dijo que si, ya que en cuanto hizo la pregunta, la chica soltó un grito de emoción. Por eso se había enamorado de ella, por lo loca que podía llegar a ser. Y estaba consciente de que sería el único hombre en toda su vida que sería capaz de aguantarla.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Se acercaron a ellos los demás. Kaoru fue la que hizo la pregunta. Y se sorprendieron al ver que ella y Butch iban tomados de las manos.

-La pregunta es la misma para ustedes –Brick hizo una de sus típicas sonrisas ladinas mientras abrazaba por detrás a su ahora, novia.

-Butch le dijo a Kaoru si quería ser su novia –Miyako los miro enternecida.

-Y por lo visto, tú no te quedaste atrás –Sonrío Boomer.

-Ay no –La pelirroja hizo una mueca de preocupación –Me perdí ese momento, pero bueno –sonrío- Al menos tuve mi momento.

-Ya solo faltan ustedes dos, rubios –Los apuntó Kaoru con una mueca de diversión.

Ambos rubios se sonrojaron a más no poder. Luego cruzaron miradas y se pusieron más nerviosos de lo que ya estaban.

-Bien, no aguanto más –Boomer salió de la habitación y Miyako se sintió un poco triste.

-¿Pero qué… -Butch no pudo terminar su pregunta porque Boomer entró a la habitación con un enorme oso de peluche.

Dejó el oso en el suelo, se acercó a Miyako y luego se arrodillo.

-Tenía planeado preguntártelo hace algún tiempo –Tomó la mano de la rubia- Verás, rubiecita de mi corazón. Eres la única chica que ha podido hacer que me enamore en verdad. Eres y serás la única que me ponga nervioso inclusive para hablar. Y bien, sin más rodeos… Miyako… ¿Quieres ser mi princesa?

Miyako con su mano disponible se tapó la boca mientras que unas cuantas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Sí, Boomer, si quiero –Se lanzó a él y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Uy, por favor, aquí no hagan esas cosas –La voz burlona de Butch hizo que ambos rubios se pararan sonrojados.

-Idiota, arruinaste su escena –Kaoru le dio un leve golpe en el brazo.

-Bueno, esta noche ha tenido mucha cursilería, ¿No lo creen?

-Miren el lado bueno… La chica que creía que la leyenda del muérdago era una tontería, cumplió la leyenda y aparte se ganó un novio –Momoko se burló de Kaoru, cuya cara enrojeció un poco y luego se escondió en el pecho de su novio.

-Pero nosotros aún no tenemos nuestro beso –Boomer miro a Miyako que se sonrojo.

Butch puso un muérdago por encima de ambos rubios, ya que era un poco más alto que ambos y luego pasó… Boomer colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Miyako y la besó.

-¡Hola a todos! –Kuriko entró de la mano con Ken.

-¿Se puede saber porque están agarrados de las manos? –Preguntó Momoko mientras veía las manos de ambos.

-Es una historia graciosa –Ken rio nervioso y se llevó una mano por detrás de la cabeza.

-¡Ay! Mi hijo ya está creciendo –El profesor llegó con una cámara y comenzó a sacarle fotos a Ken y Kuriko –Su primera novia, ¡ay!

Momoko volteo a ver a Ken con los ojos entrecerrados –Ahora somos cuñados.

El pequeño científico sonrió –Al parecer.

-Oigan Keeen, Kurikooo –La voz burlona de Brick se escuchó por detrás de ambos haciendo que automáticamente voltearan a ver arriba de ellos. Y bueno, ya sabrán. Un muérdago.

-¡Beso! ¡Beso! –Butch y Boomer empezaron a gritar mientras saltaban.

-Sí bueno… –Ken no termino de decir porque cuando menos lo sintió ya tenía los labios de Kuriko presionando los suyos.

-El lado bueno es que todos tuvimos un beso bajo el muérdago – Dijo Miyako sonriente.

-Está siendo una buena noche y eso que acaba de comenzar –Entraron a la cocina el alcalde, la señorita Bellum y Poochie.

-¿De qué me perdí? –Dijo el último.

-Ahora tendrás que acostumbrarte a tener a la molesta de mi hermana por aquí –Dijo Momoko con picardía.

-¿Eh? –Poochie miró a Ken -¿Qué quiere dec.. Oh por dios, Ken, al fin te animaste a decirle a Kuriko tus sentimientos.

Ken enrojeció.

-Sí, bueno, ¡Feliz navidad! –Dijo Ken sonriente, a lo cual todos se unieron.

Fin.㈎9


End file.
